Rumores
by Ciielo Riin
Summary: Quizás el pequeño rumor que corría por la villa a referencia de la ex heredera Hyuga y el último Uchiha… no era tan descabellado.


Holaa! como están? ^^ espero que bien jej

etto... bueno ¿qué digo? estoy en reposo porque me agarro un resfriado u.u y quise escribir un one-shot. Espero que les guste :$

Nota: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

* * *

**Rumores**

**Capítulo único**

**...**

**...**

**...**

Hinata caminaba con dificultad entre los árboles del bosque regresando de una misión, podía decir que tenía suerte que estaba cerca de Konoha sin embargo sus fuerzas habían abandonado su cuerpo dificultando seguir avanzando.

Buen momento para enfermarse, pensó con desgano mientras se apoyaba en un árbol cercano.

Sentía su cuerpo pesado y adolorido, la garganta estaba seca y picaba. Una tos seca se presentó apenas unos segundos después de haber prendido una fogata, la cual le serviría para alejar los animales que pudiesen rondar en la noche. Solo esperaba que su suerte no fuera tan mala como para que ninjas renegados estuvieran al asecho también.

Recuperándose de la repentina tos, se acomodó frente a la fogata. Faltaba poco para que fuera de noche totalmente y los contra de quedarse allí esperando la mañana eran muchas, sabía que no se podría quedar despierta en la espera y en todo caso de quedar en las penumbras del sueño, la volvería vulnerable ante ataques sorpresas… no fue buena idea aceptar la misión, se dijo de mala gana. Una vez que regresara a Konoha ya se imaginaba la reprimenda que cierta persona le daría. Sin querer reírse para no volver a padecer un ataque de tos, agarró una ramilla comenzando a remover el fuego.

Las cosas en Konoha habían mejorado bastante después de que la cuarta guerra ninja culminara.

Entre ellas era que no se presentó grandes pérdidas de compañeros y que el antiguo desertor Uchiha había reivindicado a la villa… aunque bueno de eso ya había sido tres largos años y todos sus compañeros pasaban los veinte años.

Muchos ya estaban en etapa de buscar a ese alguien especial y comenzar una nueva vida, como Neji y Tenten que luego de convivir un año, comenzaban sus planes de un compromiso más serio. Le había hecho trabajar duro pero, como la Hyuga que era, Hinata logró juntar a ese par orgullosos. Nunca se cansaba de recalcárselo a su nisan cuando necesitaba alguna que otra ayuda, sí, lo sabía, su personalidad con el tiempo se había tornado un tanto manipuladora y burlona. A muchos le sorprendió a medida que se notaba, sin embargo no tanto como a su padre y a Neji que no había día que no se lo reprocharan. Pero ¿qué más daba? Su herencia se la cedió a su pequeña hermana y de la mansión se había mudado.

Sus divagaciones se vieron interrumpidas al sentir el sonido de unos arbustos, forzándose a levantarse logró sacar un kunai y esperar el ataque.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó acercándose de apoco de donde provenía el ruido.- ¡Sal de una vez!

-¡Oh, Hinata-san! ¡Por fin la encuentro!

-¿Pakkun?- sorprendida y a la vez aliviada se dejó caer al suelo, su cuerpo de verdad le pesaba.- ¿Q-Qué ha-haces aquí?

-Tsunade-sama dijo que debías llegar en la mañana y como tardabas me mandó a rastrarte. ¿Llevas algún documento importante?- cuestionó el can, la preocupación de la Hokage le hacía sacar conclusión tras otra y lo curioso que era, quería saber cuál era el motivo tras la orden de Tsunade.

-Etto, sí demo mi misión era entregarlos.- tosió.- D-Debía llegar antes demo…

-Ya, no te esfuerces. Te ves terrible.- sin ser consciente la dureza de simples palabras, Pakkun comenzó a olfatear a su alrededor creyendo reconocer aromas familiares. Quizás el pequeño rumor que corría por la villa a referencia de la ex heredera Hyuga y el último Uchiha… no era tan descabellado.

Hinata por su parte con un aura depresiva volvía a posicionarse frente a la improvisada fogata. Hasta un perro le decía lo terrible que se veía entonces ¿qué sería en los meses siguientes? eso sí que era desmotivador. No podía lograr mucho además, había ido a una misión y no a un evento especial, ¿no?

Últimamente su humor variaba del enojo a la sensibilidad, cualquier crítica que a pesar de carecer de malicia, le afectaba al punto de enojarse o deprimirse al instante. Es por ello que trataba de estar de misión en misión hasta que ya no pudiese más y evitar así los rumores que se podrían regar por la villa de las posibles razones de su estado.

-Aunque creo que hace mucho sospechan.- murmuró la oji perla.

-Oh, ellos están cerca.- dijo de momento Pakkun y dirigiéndose a Hinata con un intento de sonrisa, aumentó:- al parecer el equipo de Kakashi y Gai también regresan de una misión. Iré por ellos.

-Hmm bien…- sonrió con dulzura mientras vagamente procesaba lo que escuchó.- ¿Eh? ¡No, Pakkun espera!- intentando detenerle, gritó lo que más pudo logrando solo otro ataque de tos. Estaba perdida, él seguro se enojaría con ella y era lo menos que le gustaba.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

-¡Ya contrólense!

Un grito fue suficiente para que las cosas tomaran su orden, las discusiones así como los objetos que volaban por los aires se detuvieron. Y es que nada era más temible que hacer enojar a la joven de cabellos rosados y ojos jade, si podía romper una gigante roca sin el menor problema ¿cómo no preocuparse de ser asesinado por recibir uno de esos golpes?

Sakura miraba con su ceño fruncido a su equipo y al de Gai-sensei calmarse de una vez por todas, le parecía tonto armar tanto lío por semejante pequeñez ¡qué importaba quién hubiera ganado en esa carrera ridícula! Admitía que le fue gracioso la imagen de Sasuke cargando a Lee en su espalda… pero también admitía que el trauma de ver en la misma situación a Gai-sensei cargando a Kakashi-sensei, muy a su pesar, tardaría bastante en desaparecerse de su mente.

-Ganó Neji junto con Tenten.- anunció cruzándose de brazos.- ¡Así que ya acéptenlo malos perdedores!- agotando las pocas reservas de aires en sus pulmones impuso aquel mandato ante los revoltosos que no eran más que Naruto y Sasuke peleándose entre sí por quién era el mejor, Lee con Gai-sensei tratando de hacer reaccionar a Kakashi que había tenido la desgracia de ser golpeado fuertemente con las ramas de un par de árboles en medio de la carrera y Neji con Tenten haciendo lo posible por ordenar los desastres que hacían su sensei y compañero de equipo.

-¡Sakura-chan! ¡Debías decir que ganamos nosotros, dettabayo!

-Cállate dobe, tú eres el que claramente perdió de todos nosotros.- impuso el Uchiha con claro disgusto.- Si bien recuerdo dejaste caer a Sakura a mitad de la carrera y no volviste por ella y eso estaba en contra de las reglas.- terminando con una sonrisa de lado miró satisfecho el aura maligna que brotaba de Sakura.

Mientras Naruto susurraba maldiciones a su amigo azabache, Sakura tronaba sus dedos recordando el abandono de su novio en medio del bosque. Y se suponía que le prometió agarrarla fuerte, vaya idiota.

-S-Sakura-chan, ¿gomen?

-Gomen dices… gomen… ¡Tenías tiempo de sobra para volver por mi!- dándole los primeros tres golpes, la oji jade veía como Naruto se sentaba y miraba retadoramente a Sasuke.

-Es que el teme… y Cejotas, ganaban y…

-¿Y qué? ¿Sin mi corrías más rápido?- interrumpió sintiendo nuevamente la furia recorrer su interior.

-A decir verdad…-

Y ese pequeño titubeo fue suficiente para que Naruto quedara en la inconsciencia, lo último que le faltaba era que su propio novio le dijera que pesaba.

-¿Deberíamos acampar? Ya se hace de noche.- cuestionó Tenten luego de un momento de tranquilidad.- No creo que Kakashi-sensei reaccione pronto.- continuó la castaña siendo secundada por Lee y Neji.

-Yo digo que continuemos, Gai puede cargar a Kakashi como lo hiso hasta aquí… después de todo estamos cerca de Konoha.- dijo el Uchiha que, a pesar de ser una opinión, comenzaba a prepararse para continuar su camino.

-Tú lo que quieres es llegar pronto para ver a Hinata-chan, ¿verdad, teme?- se mofó el rubio intentando tener su venganza. No era justo que Sasuke se quedara sin castigo, los golpes de Sakura dolían cada vez más. Pero sabiendo que si solo lo molestaba con eso, el azabache podría zafarse fácilmente, recordó un rumor de una de sus amigas más fieles, en cuanto a rumores de Sasuke se refieren.- Neh, ¿es cierto lo que Ino-chan dice? ¿Hinata-chan está embarazada?

-Dobe, cierra el pico. No es de tu incumbencia.- musitó el azabache luego de un silencio de ultratumba, en donde ya no era solo Kakashi el inconsciente, sino ahora Gai y Lee también lo acompañaban. Neji se les habría reunido de no ser por los golpes de parte de Tenten y Sakura cuando estaba al borde del desmayo. Sasuke debía haberlo sabido, Naruto era de todo menos discreto pero tampoco creía que lo soltara tan ligeramente.

-No de él. Pero de mi sí.- hiso saber el Hyuga activando su lado sobreprotector.- Lo que dijo Naruto… ¿es cierto?

Joder, lo que faltaba, pensaba Sasuke fastidiado, y ahora si hablo Hinata se enojará.

-Qué fastidio, tu novia es Tenten, recuérdala.- dijo comenzando a caminar.

-P-Pero qué estupideces dices, ¡solo aseguro el bienestar de Hinata-sama!

-Como sea. Tenten, ya cómprale un bozal o algo.- ensanchando su típica sonrisa, logró desquiciar a Neji a tal punto de querer ir a golpear al azabache, más Tenten, a desgracia de Neji, estando de acuerdo con Sasuke lo detuvo enseguida. No aprobaba lo grosero que llegaba a ser el Uchiha pero de que tenía razón, la tenía. De hecho, anteriormente le había comunicado a su novio una sorpresa… una por la cual dejaría tranquila a Hinata y, bueno, a Sasuke.

Sasuke no queriendo esperar a sus amigos, empezó a encaminarse por el bosque. Las palabras de Naruto no estaban tan alejadas de la realidad pero antes de decirlas claramente haría lo que sea, su orgullo siempre estaba primero. No dejaría que Naruto tuviese un motivo más para burlarse de él… y mucho menos dar un motivo para que personas como Gai o Neji lo sometieran a una charla "motivadora" por la nueva vida que tendría.

Apresurándose un poco más, contaba los pasos para llegar a Konoha, una opresión en su pecho le dejaba un mal sabor de boca. No era del que creía en presentimientos ni malos augurios, sin embargo no mentiría que lo inquietaba… después de todo, ella debía cuidarse lo más posible en esos tiempos.

Notando a metros algo acercarse, activó su Sharingan reconociendo al pequeño perro que su ex-sensei invocaba en algunas de sus misiones.

-Tks, ¿tú?

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Sasuke esperando que Pakkun se acercara más.

-Mira emo, no hay tiempo para respuestas es mejor que llames a tus compañeros…

-A quién rayos llamas emo, perro.- Sasuke levantó con su diestra a Pakkun, ahorcándolo como tantas veces quisiera hacerlo con todas las personas que se creían en posición de insultarlo. Aunque los años pasaron y su vida de a poco se construía con la ayuda de novia, no faltaban los malos comentarios de quienes jamás le perdonarían por sus actos.

-C-Cálmate. Hi-Hinata-san… ella…

-¿Hinata, qué sucede con ella?- dejando de ahorcar a Pakkun, pasó a sostenerlo con sus dos manos de su pequeña cabeza.- Habla de una vez, maldición.

-E-Está… a pocos metros de aquí. Está…

El can rastreador sintió en segundos el suelo con sus patas, el Uchiha le había soltado ni siquiera dejándolo terminar de hablar, vaya que corría rápido cuando de ella se trataba. Quiso lanzar al aire un comentario burlón pero sabía que el chico sería capaz de volver y terminar de matarlo, era un Uchiha a pesar de todo.

-Pero qué le vio a ése.- se permitió dudar Pakkun. Seguiría con su camino hasta llegar con los demás chicos, ya Sasuke encontraría a Hinata sin problemas algunos.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

Hinata tiraba piedritas al fuego, nerviosa por la llegada de Sasuke, temía las reprimendas que llegarían y quedar en evidencia ante su equipo y el de su primo… el cual por cierto, no sabía el estado en el que estaba. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo tras escuchar a una persona llegar por su espalda, no haría falta voltear para saber su identidad, reconocía su presencia en dónde sea que estuviera… al igual que su disgusto.

-Etto… Sasuke…

-El dobe ya sembró la duda…- la voz de Sasuke se coló por sus oídos haciendo que se pusiera de pie inmediatamente. Parpadeando un par de veces, la oji perla dejó al azabache darle vuelta a su alrededor comprobando su bienestar.

-¿Hablas de… mi estado?- preguntando temerosa, abrazó su vientre.

-Sí, y lo confirmarán ahora que lleguen, Sakura te revisará te ves cansada.- demandó mientras hacía que volviera frente a la fogata.- ¿No trajiste ninguna manta? ¿En qué piensas?

-Era una misión simple… n-no era n-necesario que…

-No importa lo simple que fuera, debiste traer una.- acercándose cada vez más, el azabache posó una de sus manos en la frente de su novia lo que hiso a su enfado aumentar.- Estás con fiebre y has tosido antes de que te hablara, ¿por qué aceptaste la misión? Estás enferma además le advertí a Tsunade que te diera ninguna.

-Yo… m-me enfermé cuando regresaba…- dijo como defensa la oji perla pero mermando su voz a medida que hablaba.- N-No te enojes… yo… le supliqué que m-me diera l-la misión.

Él no respondió. Era tonto pensar que podría enojarse con ella, ni mucho menos cuando hacía esos pucheros. Comenzaba a sospechar que lo hacía a propósito.

Respirando hondamente escuchaba como sus compañeros se acercaban, la guerra con el primo-sobreprotector de su novia, sería complicado. Dejando caer su mochila al suelo y tras rebuscar entre ellas, se acercó a Hinata con una manta azul en sus manos.

-No es que me enoje.- dijo pasándole la manta por sus hombros.- Pero debes cuidarte, tonta.- dándole un golpecito en la frente con sus dedos, miró con gusto el sano sonrojo en sus mejillas.- El idiota de tu prima preguntará, así que se los dices tú o…

-¿Enserio es necesario? D-Digo… s-se puede esperar, ¿no?- tosiendo entre las preguntas, la oji perla miró a Sasuke con clara súplica.

-¿Esperar? Claro, esperemos hasta el mes final ¿te parece?- con claro sarcasmo, Sasuke le hiso notar que no había tiempo para retrasarlo más.

-No necesitas ser cruel.- dijo Hinata abrazándose a sí misma.- ¡N-No es fácil esto! ¡A nisan le parecerá apresurado! ¡Solo llevamos un año de novios… y mírame!- y haciendo honor a sus revolucionadas hormonas, Hinata comenzaba a sollozar mientras un Sasuke trataba de que se calmara.

-Por favor no exageres, Hinata no es para tanto.

-¿Me dices exagerada? ¡Acaso esto no es para tanto!- apuntando su vientre aun plano, las lágrimas ya recorrían sus mejillas.- ¿Sabes cómo se ponen las mujeres cuando están en cinta?

Sasuke exasperado llevó sus manos a su rostro tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas para no empeorar la situación. Pero como todo en esa noche todo podía ocurrir, llegaba Neji con Lee acuestas preguntando el estado de Hinata… y encontrándola llorando a lágrimas vivas frente a Sasuke, no era nada bueno. Tirando a Lee al suelo, Neji fue al ataque de Sasuke que no viendo más salidas comenzó a esquivar sus ataques. Cada primo Hyuga era un caso, el mayor era uno con serios complejos de primo que creía poder proteger a Hinata de la mismo viento y la menor, que era su novia, poseía las hormonas tan alocadas que podía largarse a llorar por la más pequeña nimiedad. Bufó, ¿qué sería en los meses siguientes?

-¿Te puedes calmar, joder? No le hice nada.

-Hinata-sama está llorando y no veo otro culpable que tú.- resopló el Hyuga logrando acorralar al azabache contra un árbol.- No sabes lo mucho que quería destrozarte.

-Que no le hice nada…

-Entonces, según tú, ¡por qué está llorando!- apretando su brazo contra el cuello de Sasuke, Hinata miraba con temor lo que Sasuke podría llegar a decir.- Hinata-sama ¿qué le hiso éste idiota?

Removiendo en su lugar, la Hyuga repasaba su respuesta una y otra vez por su mente. No quería que Neji se enterara antes que su padre pero no dejaría que matara a Sasuke por no decirle. Ignorando la llegada de los demás chicos, que cargaban como podían a Kakashi y Gai. Hinata se paró y se encaminó a dónde los dos hombres más importantes de su vida estaban.

-Sasuke no hiso nada malo…- comentó sin resultados.- Por favor, nisan.

-¿Cómo me puede decir eso, Hinata-sama? ¡Estaba llorando!

-Joder, Hyuga. Basta que no le haría nada a Hinata.- dijo Sasuke intentando una vez más calmar al chico, pero siendo peor sintió la circulación de aire extinguirse más y más.

Miró directamente a Hinata para que ya le dijera de una buena vez por qué lloraba, sin más parecía que a ella le importaba más que no se enteraran de esa manera que su bienestar. Entre jadeos casi demandó a la mujer hablar, suficiente era la humillación de verse en esa situación.

-Nisan… etto, ¡serás tío!- Sasuke ya competía con los usuales sonrojos de su novia por la falta de aire, y no mejoró nada cuando escuchó aquella noticia. El Hyuga había logrado sacar fuerzas y solo para mutilarlo Bien primer plan fallido… ahora, ¿dónde estaba el dobe de su amigo cuando lo necesitaba?

-¡Hinata-chan, es una gran notica-dettabayo! Mira que el teme no pierde tiempo…- el grito de Naruto asustó a Hinata y volteando miró el cómo el rubio la abrazaba sobre sus hombros y le hacía dar vueltas a lo que Sasuke resopló, no sería que se olvidaran de él ¿cierto?

-Naruto, cállate y suéltala. Harás que Hinata se altere y no es bueno para el bebé.- haciendo de lado a su novio, encaminó a la chica nuevamente frente a la fogata comenzando su revisión sin prestar atención que a sus espaldas aun estaba Neji ahorcando a su amigo.

Bueno…

Al menos Tenten se apiadaba del Uchiha tratando de detener a Neji… pero tampoco logrando demasiado.

* * *

**Okaa... raro? :$ algun reviews? :$ xDD**

**etto bueno... gracias por leer hasta el final. **

**y bueno... escusa? estoy enferma D: okaa no xD jajaj **

**Hasta la próxima mis queridos lectores y lectoras :3 sayoo**


End file.
